bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
AV Bishoujo Senshi Girl Fighting
AV Bishoujo Senshi Girl Fighting (sometimes known as AV Pretty Girl Fighting or AV Mei Shao Nv Zhan Shi) is a fighting game for the Famicom by Someri Team. Compared to the other AV games, this one stands out since it's a fighting game rather than a card or mahjong game. Overview AV Bishoujo Senshi Girl Fighting is a fighting game running on the Street Fighter II engine. It reuses a lot of resources from Street Fighter IV and Kart Fighter with some Master Fighter II stuff mixed in and most of the girls are based off of characters from Ranma 1/2 Chounai Gekitou-hen and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Fighting. Chun-Li in the game is from Street Fighter II: The World Warrior and Marry is Bunny from Street Fighter IV. You are awarded with hentai every time you beat a round when the difficulty is on 3, 4 or 5. These are backported from the PC98 game Ten Sen Nyan Nyan. Characters With the exception of Chun-Li, everyone has a fireball attack which is preformed by D, DF, F, a Chun-Li: *Lightning Kick - B repeatedly *Spinning Bird Kick - B, B, a Jean (Hinako Ninomiya from Ranma 1/2) *Beatdown - B, DB, D, a *Flying Kick - D, DB, B, b Sugico (Sailor Mercury) *Flip Kick (Weak) - B, DB, D, b *Flip Kick (Strong) - D, D, a Ramma (Ranma in girl form) *Roll - B, F, a *Dive - F, DF, D, b Marry (Bunny from SFIV) *Flip Kick - B, F, a *Spin - Back, Back, b Janifer (Sailor Mars) *Spin Kick (High) - Back, B *Spin Kick (Low) - D, DB, B, b Vivian (Kodachi Kuno from Ranma 1/2) *Lighting Punch - D, DF, F, b *Flip - F, DF, D, b Niny (Shampoo from Ranma 1/2) *Stomp - B, F, b *Flying Kick - D, DB, B, a What's Reused Street Fighter IV: *Font. *Lifebars. *Most of the backgrounds and music. Kart Fighter: *There are 8 characters in the game just like in Kart Fighter. *The select screen is somewhat similar, the character is highlighted every time you go over them. *Music and sounds were reused. *The last 4 girls use the same move commands from the other Kart Fighter characters. (Marry = Mario, Janifer = Peach, Vivian = Yoshi, Niny = Koopa with a projectile) *The engine seems to be hacked off of Kart Fighter. Save states from Kart Fighter are compatible with this game and vice versea. Jing Ke Xin Zhuan *The music in Sugico's stage is a remixed version of the battle theme from this game. Mortal Kombat II *The AI in this game is very similar to Mortal Kombat II's. The engine is most likely an earlier version of MKII's engine but later then Kart Fighter's, yet still compatible with it. Trivia *There seems to be some leftover code that was copied from Street Fighter IV. (Note: Only tested on Nestopia): #Put the Game Genie code ZGGAEP in. #Press right once and Sugico should vanish. Turn the code off. #Go left, down, down, left. Screen should be glitchy with white, grey and blue. #Select the "character". You will get a green Chun-Li without special attacks named Ranboo. Ranboo is one of the characters in Street Fighter IV *A cheat code can be accessed on the title screen. Pressing Up, Up, Left, Right, Down, Down, Up, Down there will give you the "ending." *This game proves the connection of Someri Team with the other games since the 4 games used are only Street Fighter IV, Street Fighter II, Jing Ke Xin Zhaun and Kart Fighter. On AV Girl Fighting's cartridge, "Someri Team" can be seen written on it. *Because one of the music tracks is the ending theme from Super Mario Kart, this game was likely made after Kart Fighter. *Jean is on the front page of the Wiki. Gallery AVbgf.jpg|Thai cartridge of AV Bishoujo Senshi Girl Fighting AVBGFBox2.jpg|Front of the box AVBGFBox1.jpg|Back of the box Category:Games Category:Someri Team Category:Fighting games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Hacks